


Cryptic Kisses

by themultifandombi



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Miller, Bisexual Fabian Rutter, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, This is very bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandombi/pseuds/themultifandombi
Summary: After KT falls asleep in the Crypt, Eddie and Fabian decide to huddle together for warmth; well, that's how it started out, anyway...
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Fabian Rutter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Cryptic Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All,
> 
> If you couldn't tell from my username, I am a flaming Bisexual, and I therefore like to write very Bisexual things; if I can make someone or something Bi, I will always do so, which is why we're here. 
> 
> Please note: I 1000% ship Peddie and think they are #endgame, but I do think that Feddie is an under appreciated BrOTP, or even OTP, which is why I have written this little number. Also, this piece is set during the episode where the terrific trio (Eddie, Fabian, & KT) stay the night in the crypt with RFS in the tank, but I can't remember what episode during season 3 that was, so just note that this (non-canonically) happened that night.
> 
> So, without further ado, here is my first ever Feddie oneshot, Cryptic Kisses! Happy reading! :)

Amidst the dirt and dust that seemed to be everywhere in the crypt, KT had managed to fall asleep. Eddie envied her.

He glanced over his shoulder at Fabian, who was sitting next to him, and looked as though he was on the verge of unconsciousness. Much like KT, he also appeared peaceful, despite their situation. 

_Maybe not being able to sleep is an Osirian thing_ , Eddie wondered. _Maybe it’s a natural tendency for me to feel the need to stay up and keep an eye on them; or, maybe, it’s just the fact that we’re trapped in a literal crypt with an actual dead person._

He gazed at his two sleeping friends longingly and sighed. If only _he_ could force himself to fall asleep.

“You okay?”

He turned his head toward the sound, and found himself facing Fabian. His eyelids were heavy, yet his eyes glistened with concern for his friend. Eddie flashed a small smile at him.

“Yeah, I’m fine bud, I just…can’t sleep, that’s all.” Eddie whispered, hoping he wouldn’t wake KT as well.

Fabian pursed his lips sympathetically. “Yeah, I’m having trouble with that too.”

Eddie smirked. “You sure didn’t seem like you were a few minutes ago.”

Fabian chuckled. “I thought that maybe if I closed my eyes long enough sleep would just come to me. Believe me, I’ve been awake this whole time.”

Eddie took comfort in knowing that his roommate was suffering from mild insomnia too, but he also felt bad for him. Maybe he should have offered to do this stakeout by himself, so the two of them could have at least slept in their own beds— _he_ was the Osirian, after all.

“Don’t feel bad,” Fabian whispered, as if he could read Eddie’s mind, “In Sibuna, we’re all in this together. We’ll be out of here before we know it.”

Eddie couldn’t help but smile at his roommate, who was rapidly starting to become one of his closest friends. In the relatively brief time they had known each other, they had already kindled a friendship that was deep enough for them to understand how the other was feeling, and at least in Fabian’s case, know just what to say to make Eddie feel better. He had been doing it all night, really, and Eddie couldn’t have been more grateful.

Eddie smirked. “Why do I get the feeling you’ve given similar speeches to the others like that before?”

Fabian laughed lightly. “If there’s a skill I’ve gained from all of these mysteries, it’s the ability to give motivational speeches. Nina used to compliment me on all the time.”

Eddie felt his heart sink as he watched Fabian’s smile quickly turn into a frown as his ex-girlfriend’s name escaped his lips.

“I can see why,” Eddie murmured, “Because your speeches have helped me a lot tonight. Really.”

Fabian’s frown reverted back into a smile. He also shifted so he was on his side, facing Eddie.

“Well, that’s what I’m here for, I guess: giving motivational speeches and figuring out the hieroglyphics.” he replied softly.

Eddie chuckled. “I guess you could say that.”

The two boys remained facing each other in a comfortable silence. Eddie glanced over at KT, and suddenly regretted lending her his jacket, as he was starting to feel _really_ cold.

“I really wish we would have brought some blankets with us or something,” Eddie murmured, “it’s freezing in here.”

Fabian nodded in agreement. “That would have been smart. I’ll make a mental note for next time.”

Eddie groaned playfully. “I hope there won’t be a next time. I don’t want to ever come back to this crypt after tonight.”

Fabian chuckled. “Don’t jinx it. If you say that, then this most definitely will not be the last night we spend here.”

Eddie sighed, and closed his eyes in attempt to fall asleep once again. “Why do I get the feeling that you’re right.” he breathed.

“Well, I mean, I usually am. Especially with this kind of stuff.” Fabian replied teasingly.

Eddie smiled as he focused on drifting off into sleep. Fabian must not have noticed that was what he was trying to do, as he spoke up again.

“God, it is cold in here.”

Eddie opened his eyes slowly, and looked over at his friend. He had his arms folded across his chest, and was shivering profusely. He suddenly wished that he hadn’t given his jacket to KT, so he could have saved it and given it to him.

Eddie shrugged. “Like you said, next time we’ll bring blankets.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t help us now.” He murmured sadly.

Eddie glanced at his roommate once again— he looked like he was doing everything in his power to prevent himself from turning into an icicle. Feeling a rising sense of pity, Eddie blurted out the one solution he could think of:

“Doesn’t body heat help?” He asked.

Fabian looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Eddie shrugged. “I meant, like…if we scooted closer together or something, maybe that would help? You know, shared body heat?”

Fabian glanced down at the ground uncomfortably, and suddenly Eddie regretted bringing this up. He hadn’t meant for it to be awkward, he was just thinking aloud.

After a brief moment, Fabian pulled his head back up, and focused his gaze on Eddie.

“Yeah, that may actually work. C’mere.”

Eddie pursed his lips, and scooted closer to his roommate, until they were shoulder to shoulder against the wall. Then, without second guessing himself, Eddie gently laid his head down on Fabian’s shoulder. 

He could somehow feel Fabian smile as he wrapped his arm around him. Eddie smiled too, and then closed his eyes. He had meant to wish Fabian goodnight, but he suddenly felt so overwhelmingly tired that he began to feel himself rapidly drift off into sleep. He was nearly asleep, until he felt Fabian shift their weight slightly, and they both went sliding over to the side, landing on the dirty floor in a tangled heap.

When Eddie opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was practically on top of his friend. What he noticed next caught him extremely off guard: the fact that Fabian didn’t seem to mind being this close to him, and the fact that it didn’t particularly bother him, either.

“I…uh…sorry…I was just..”

Eddie tried to make sense of Fabian’s rambling, but he could only focus on one thing: how close together their lips were, and how it would be so easy to just brush them together…

Prior to that moment, Eddie had never felt any romantic inclinations toward his roommate. He was Bi, but he hadn’t really seen any opportunities express his sexuality since he moved into the house, especially since he had primarily been interested in dating Patricia; but, in the heat of the moment, any feelings he had felt for her vanished, and all he could think about were the plump, pink lips that were right before his eyes, and how very, _very_ Bi he was.

He was jostled back to reality by the feeling of Fabian trying to sit them back up, but struggling to do so with Eddie’s weight on top of him. What Eddie did next was not a result of deep thinking, but that of pure instinct. He gently leaned down, and captured Fabian’s lips in a sweet, gentle, kiss.

The kiss was so brief that it could barely be classified as a kiss, but their lips did briefly connect. As soon as Eddie realized what he was doing, he pulled back slightly, fearing for the worst; but, his fears were immediately eased when he saw the widening grin on Fabian’s face.

He gently raised his hand, and lightly placed it on Eddie’s check. Smiling, he brought his face back down toward his, and reconnected their lips.

Neither boy could believe what was happening as he gently kissed his roommate, but in the heat of the moment, it felt amazingly _right_. 

Their lips moved together in perfect sync, fitting together like a lock and a key. Neither boy would have imagined in their wildest dreams that they would end up like this, but here they were.

What began as a sweet and innocent kiss was rapidly becoming heated and lustful; initially, Eddie had simply initiated this to demonstrate his affections to his friend, but those primitive emotions were quickly turning into a burning desire to fuck him into next week.

Eddie briefly pulled away from Fabian’s lips, only so he could place his lips on the side of his neck. He began peppering kisses down his neck, and then slowly made his way down to his collarbone.

Fabian was on cloud nine; he had never been kissed like this, and _god_ was he enjoying it. Although he’d never told anyone, he was also Bi, and had developed a small crush on Eddie the moment he moved in to their room. Once he learned that he really hadn’t had a summer romance with Nina, that crush had only seemed to grow; nevertheless, he would have never imagined that he’d get the chance to be with him like this.

Eddie lightly sucked on his collarbone, which elicited a moan from Fabian. That seemed to spur Eddie on, because he then slid his hand under Fabian’s jeans, and gently placed it over the rapidly growing bulge in his briefs, while he started kissing back up his neck. 

Fabian was absolutely loving this, he really was. He truly wanted Eddie to keep going, and had it not been for the fact that they were literally in a crypt with one other person and the tank, he would have let Eddie do whatever the fuck he wanted to him; but, because of those two things, he knew he needed to put an end to this before it got to a point where they couldn’t stop.

“Eddie…” Fabian whispered.

Eddie seemed to take this as a signal to keep going, because he started to move his hand under the waistband of Fabian’s briefs.

“Eddie!” Fabian hissed.

Eddie abruptly pulled his hand out from his roommate’s pants, and removed his lips from his jaw.

“Hey, are you okay? I thought you were liking this?”

Fabian smirked, and gently pecked his lips.

“I _love_ this,” he clarified, “but…KT is literally right behind us, and if it’s alright with you, I really don’t want to do this on the floor of a dirty, dusty crypt, especially with, you know… _that_ , here,” he finished, pointing to the tank.

Eddie chuckled lightly, and pecked his lips again. “Fair enough,” he murmured, “Maybe we can…you know, finish, tomorrow when we get back to our room.”

Fabian laughed, and reached up to gently run his fingers through his hair.

“I’d like that,” he replied, before he brushed his lips against his ear, “because that way, we can lock the door, and I can _really_ have my way with you,” he whispered.

Eddie smirked, and kissed him again. “You can’t say shit like that,” he whispered lustfully, “Cuz then I’ll just get all…worked up, again.”

“Mmm, sorry.” Fabian teased, kissing the side of his neck lightly, “Can I at least cuddle with you though? You know, for body heat.” He murmured, referencing Eddie’s earlier suggestion.

Eddie smirked. “Body heat, eh? That’s the only reason you want to cuddle.”

Fabian laughed. “Well, among others.”

Eddie laughed gently, and sat them both back up. They scooted back to the wall that they had originally been leaning against, and resumed their general spots; but this time, they sat as close together as they could manage. Fabian then rested his hand gently on Eddie’s thigh, and leaned his head on his shoulder. Smiling, Eddie rested his head on top of his.

“Eddie?”

“Hm?”

“Are you sure you’re going to want to do… _that_ again…and…more, maybe even, lots, _lots_ more, tomorrow?”

Eddie lifted his hand from his thigh and kissed it softly.

“Babe, tonight didn’t even skim the surface of things I want to do to you,” he whispered, “trust me, I can’t wait for when we get be alone tomorrow.”

Fabian couldn’t help but blush at the fact that Eddie had just referred to him as “babe,” as well as imagine all of the things he was hoping they would do together the next day.

Eddie brought their hands back down to his thigh, but this time, he didn’t unlace their fingers. He gently rubbed his thumb along the back of his hand, and kissed his head before shutting his eyes.

“Good,” Fabian replied, smiling. He gave Eddie’s cheek one last peck, and then closed his eyes as well. 

They were both asleep in seconds.

The next day, as soon as they were free from the crypt, and alone in their room— with the door locked— they in fact did much, much, much, _much_ more than they had done the night before.


End file.
